Newborn Bella meets the Cullen's
by lozythebrit01
Summary: Bella has changed into a newborn vampire. She moves to forks but then she meets the Cullens who are 'vegetarian' vampires. But she can only drink human blood. Can they help her in time and will she find her true love this way. What if her plans change?


Twilight Parody! Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the books!

Prologue:

I was a normal seventeen year old who had plans in life like finishing school then studying at uni, getting married with the man I love and being a mom but this isn't one of them!

**Chapter 1 Bella as a Newborn:**

Bella's POV:

I became a vampire a week ago now I have better reflexes, my eye sight is much clearer and my senses are sharper and more detailed. Peter changed me to what I am today, he burning hurt like hell I couldn't move because Peter injected me with morphine so I was practically paralyzed! Peter explained to be after the transformation that I was now a newborn vampire, I would have to hunt humans for blood otherwise I would die or the Volturi would come and kill me. He is now heading to North America o find his soul mate Charlotte and to find others like us.

I woke up to my throat burning like crazy I'm getting used to it but it's still annoying and uncomfortable. As a vampire it's like my brain has been halved on half is focused on blood and the other half is reflexes and senses. I had to hunt because the burning was worse than it's ever been I guess it means that there is a human nearby! Yey for me

I walked along the dark, streets of Seattle, they were really disturbing, there were people living in bins and men walking around at night searching for a girl to easily trick in to sleeping with them. I wouldn't be walking around here at night like never ever! Back to reality I followed the humans scent until it led me to an alleyway. The human spun around and she looked nervous and frightened I started to stalk my pray I walked slowly up to her and she backed up but she tumbled and fell on a plank of timber. I heard the crack of her head as it split open and the blood leaking everywhere on the wood, the burning was OMG unbearable, I knelt down and bit into her flesh on her neck and her blood was so good on my lips.

After I finished with the human I got up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand I simply just walked away feeling deeply satisfied. One thing kept playing over and over in my mind; I needed to get away, I had to be on my own and to fend for myself. Peter told me about a place that is perfect for us vampires, it's always raining, and there are lots of humans. The place peter told me about is called Forks it isn't even on a map OMG what am I getting myself into!

**Chapter 2 New Life:**

Peter came home a couple of weeks later from his trip. I talked to him about the idea I had in my mind and he said that I should get away and just find time to be me a monster! The day came where I had to say good bye to Peter which was depressing, I hated the thought of being alone but in other ways it opened other opportunities up for me. He brought me into this new life, he brought me a red Ferrari Spider he also remembered my favourite colour which is red! I owe him a lot but I would come back to see him when I'm more experienced in this new life form. Peter had also brought me very expensive fashionable clothing like Gucci and…. I wore the dress in which I had literally fallen in love with, it came to the knee and it hugged my waist and it was light in colour it also came with a belt and of course I wore it with high heels. I wore this dress when I left Seattle for Forks.

I started my 5hr journey to Forks, while I was driving I noticed that it was sunny outside, awkward I'm so glad I've got tinted windows otherwise I would be dazzling. I pushed the pedal to the metal my car growled in response and took off eagerly. Before I knew it I was driving through the main road in forks there was something about this place that made in see welcoming. I growled when some on nearly crashed into me I winded down the window and put the middle finger up at him. The guy started cursing and shaking his fist at me. I didn't really care I was very impatient at driving I loved going fast that's why Peter brought me this car.

I looked at the passenger seat which was where all the information renting a house here, school forms and bills. The house in which I was renting was on a not so busy road there were only a few houses around here, I parked my car in the driveway got all my stuff out and gracefully paced to the front door I turned the door handle and it was open! How strange I caught a scent of someone who was in my house this got me angry. I was obviously a vampire so I had sharper smell, sight and reflexes. I silently shut the door behind me and shot up the stairs the intruder smelt awful and he was in the main bedroom I stood in leaning casually on the door frame.

"Humph, Humph"

The intruder looked up at me her red crimson eyes she growled. She took of her hood and I chuckled.

"What do you want, Jane" asked Bella

"Aro, wanted to offer a place for you, as a guard to the volturi because of your rare gifts and talents. He thinks that it would be quite useful to have you as a guard and so you can expand on controlling your gifts" replied Jane.

"Well no because I am only a week old but I'll think about the offer from Aro, now if you don't mind you can get out of my house before I do start using my gifts" answered Bella

"Be warned the Volturi don't offer second chances, Caius will be pleased when I tell him that you are now one of us now" spat Jane

"Thank you Jane you can go now thankz" ordered Bella

Jane put her hood back on and with a wush she disappeared, why did Aro want me as one of them in the Volturi for and what gifts I know that I can block people out of my mind but I was able to that since I was a human! I headed back downstairs I thought about what I should have for dinner and that made my throat burn automatically, It felt like someone pushing a hot metal iron down my throat. I walked through the kitchen and into the hallway I stopped and turned, I looked at myself in the mirror I was beautiful and slim, but god the eyes there were red. Peter told me that they would dull down in colour in the. At the moment they were bright, bright red, while I was deep in thought I heard a car pull up on the curb outside the house.


End file.
